Noche inocente
by Dra. Unicornio
Summary: Luego de dos años, llega una inesperada visita buscando a Alphonse. "—Alphonse-sama... ¿qué fue eso? —No lo sé. A decir verdad no sé por qué me siento así cuando estoy contigo, pero es un sensación bastante agradable." One-shot. Posible OoC.


_**Noche inocente**_

_Luego de dos años, llega una inesperada visita buscando a Alphonse. "—Alphonse-sama... ¿qué fue eso? —No lo sé. A decir verdad no sé por qué me siento así cuando estoy contigo, pero es un sensación bastante agradable.__"_

_**#Disclaimer: **__Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino al genio Hiromu Arakawa._

* * *

Ya habían pasado dos años desde que Alphonse Elric había recuperado su cuerpo. Ahora todo Amestris vivía sus días en paz. Su hermano se casó con Winry y ahora viven los tres junto con Den en la casa de la fallecida Pinako Rockbell, quien pasó a mejor vida hace algún tiempo. Por suerte su muerte fue superada con madurez.

Sin embargo, el menor de los Elric no evitaba sentir algo de soledad. Es cierto que tenía a sus amigos, pero ellos ya estaban ocupados en vivir su vida como pareja, y no podía evitar sentir que sobraba entre ellos.

Una mañana, se encontraba Alphonse leyendo un libro, sentado en el césped, a las afueras de la casa donde vivían los Elric.

—_¡Alphonse-sama! ¡Alphonse-sama!_

Esa voz...

—¿Mei?

El rubio se levantó del suelo y se volteó, chocando con la peli-negra.

—¡Alphonse-sama, lo he extrañado! ¿Se encuentra bien?

—Mei, que alegría verte. Si, me encuentro bien. ¿Cómo has llegado?

—No aguanté las ganas de verlo, así que vine a Amestris, tomé un tren y pregunté donde se encontraba usted. El resto fue fácil.

Luego del encuentro, Mei pasó toda la tarde en casa de los hermanos Elric y de Winry. Contaron anécdotas tanto de las exploraciones de Edward al Oeste, de las de Alphonse al Este y también las vivencias de Mei en Xing.

—Mei-chan, ¿tienes un lugar a donde regresar? —preguntó Winry, al ver la maleta de la peli-negra.

—B-bueno... a decir verdad, por el momento no... —balbuceó un tanto avergonzada por viajar a otro país sin pensar en algo tan primordial como la hospitalidad.

—¿Por qué no te quedas con nosotros por un tiempo? —ofreció la rubia con una amable sonrisa.

—¿E-en serio puedo? —preguntó, recibiendo una afirmación como respuesta.

* * *

Ya era de noche. Todos dormían en la casa de los Elric, menos dos personas. Si especificamos bien, se tratan de Alphonse y Mei, quienes se mantuvieron intranquilos y no pudieron conciliar el sueño.

—Mei —susurró Al, mirando hacia la derecha, en dirección a la cama donde yacía la peli-negra— ¿Estás despierta?

—S-si...

—Alphonse-sama... —murmuró contra la almohada— ¿Puedo dormir con usted?

Al principio se sorprendió, pero luego de unos segundos sonrió y asintió.

—Hace frío... —susurró Mei contra el pecho del rubio.

—Sí... —Alphonse atrajo a Mei contra su cuerpo aún más. Definitivamente esa noche era muy fría.

El silencio reinaba entre los dos. Era un silencio entre agradable e incómodo.

_"Qué vergüenza... no sé por qué me siento así cuando estoy al lado de Alphonse-sama... ¡Siento que voy a estallar!"_

—Mei

—¿S-sí? —la peli-negra se separó un poco del cuerpo del rubio para mirarlo a los ojos. Éste se acercó y acortó la distancia entre ellos, con un simple contacto entre sus labios.

Fue algo inocente, ya que los dos eran muy tímidos como para algo más.

—D-disculpe, Alphonse-sama... ¿qué fue eso? —Mei quiso saber, son un notable sonrojo en su rostro y fijando su vista en cualquier punto menos en los ojos del menor Elric.

—No lo sé, Mei. A decir verdad no sé por qué me siento así cuando estoy contigo, pero es un sensación agradable.

—Alphonse-sama, yo también lo siento, y varias veces me lo he preguntado. —finalmente logra mirar a los ojos al rubio.

Sus miradas estaban fijas en los ojos del otro, al tiempo que se acercaban nuevamente, acortando la distancia. Eran algo inexpertos en el tema, pero con práctica mejorarían.

* * *

_Hola :D Hoy vengo con un one-shot de AlxMei. Me he dado cuenta que hay pocos fics sobre ellos, y pensé en escribir algo :3_

_¿Reviews?_

_-Dra. Unicornio._


End file.
